Trapped In Titanium
by Daxamania
Summary: After a recent mission, Ron finds himself trapped in a hidden base with a very angry Shego. Can he keep himself out of trouble until help arrives?


Deep in the Himalayas, maniacal laughter was shaking the landscape as Dr. Drakken appreciated his latest evil creation.

"Beautiful is it not, Shego!?" Drakken blurted out obnoxiously, anxiously pacing around a large machine.

"Yes, Dr. D." Shego ignored Drakken and continuing filling her nails.

Drakken raised his voice. "Soon, with the aluminosilicates depolarisator, I will be able to take over..."

"A cell down in Middleton prison!" Kim interjected confidently as she broke through a ventilation shaft inside of Drakken's latest evil lair. Ron followed after her shortly. "Ouch! I can never get used to that." He complained after blowing cool air on his sensitive palms.

Shocked, Drakken blurted out his arch-foes name, anger filling his voice. "Kim Possible! Shego atta..."

"Attack got it Dr. D!" Shego announced, an evil smirk on her face as she squared up to her foe.

Drakken snapped and screamed. "Nyerrrr, STOP CUTTING ME OFF!"

Leaping forward, Shego swiped a fist towards Kim who, while evading, responded with a swift kick to her midsection only to be blocked by a forearm. Shego and Kim commenced exchanging blows and quips. Drakken and Ron watched from the side-lines, Ron's foot tapping the ground as his stomach grumbled. "Come on KP, quickly I'm starting to get a serious craving for nacos right now!"

"Don't worry sidekick this will end reeeeeeeal quick." Shego retorted as she attempted a jump kick that caught Kim in her chest and sent her flying back into a wall "Dr. D that new thingy you made, NOW!"

"Hmm... what was that Shego OH, right..." he fumbled and quickly started fiddling with a console that brought about an electrical field around the walls shocking Kim forcing her to slump to the ground the look of pain clear on her face. Ron's eyes widened in shock at his wounded companion.

"KIM!" He exclaimed worry taking over every word as he ran towards her. As he was about to reach her a swift plasma engulfed fist halted the rescue of his friend. Though Ron was able to duck the fist it forced him to fall to the ground on his back. Ron groaned as he felt a body strike his midsection, stopping him from moving himself upright. Casting his gaze towards it, he saw Shego mounting him, glowing hands gripping his shirt tightly.

 ***** Gulp *** "** Ah hey there Shego... looking good?" Ron croaked barely able to stop the flow of blood to his face as he fails to hide the fear in his voice. Shego smirked mischievously.

"Sweet talk aint getting you anywhere, sidekick!" She stated. Ron chuckled nervously before sending a fist towards her she leaped backwards to dodge the clumsy blow and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm what's this still got some fight left? Alright then, bring it! Shego yelled as she watched Ron enter a fighting pose. She ignited her hands and charged forward. Ron deftly rolled to the side and shot a kick towards her only to have it grabbed by Shego.

"Uh oh." Ron whimpered, not relishing what was to come. Shego smirked and slammed him into a nearby wall. Ron gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, feeling himself moving again he tried to pull his leg away but was unsuccessful as he was thrown across the room, landing painfully on his back. Ron though still conscious lost the energy to fight and preceded to lay there and close his eyes.

Opening his eyes Ron found that his hands and feet were bound by a special contraption that fit quite snug, also noticing a hole in the front. Looking to his right he found Kim in the same predicament.

"KP. You awake." Ron whispered hoping she would have a plan of escape.

"Yeah Ron, I'm awake." Kim replied, the resentment in her voice clear enough for Ron to flinch. _I knew she would be annoyed after being beaten by Shego, their rivalry is kinda getting a bit too much now._ Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket and gave a double thumbs up. Ron nodded with a smile as Rufus jumped out of his pocket and scurried off. Shego was filing her nails again as Drakken began his usual victory rant, unaware of the sneaky rodent creeping up to his latest device.

"Now it's time to activate the aluminosilicates depolarisator and TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Drakken flipped a switch that brought his machine to life. The overly complex artillery piece began to rumble and energise as he started inputting coordinated on a map, clearly aiming for Canada. Shego rolled her eyes

"Why always Canada Dr. D? Seriously, you can pick from all the countries in the world." Drakken grinned and clasped his hands together as he prepared a rant

"Now, now Shego we've been through this before its bec..."

"Ok get it, heard it befo..." She shouted before being interrupted by rattling from the machine.

"What is that sound Shego?" Drakken interjected. A rumbling noise coming from the machine as they gazed upon it. Before they could react shock-waves engulfed the artillery piece.

"What! No. NO! It can't be. It just can't be!" Drakken blabbered, falling to his knees. "It was my best plan yet!" Rufus scuttled back towards Ron as the lair shook.

"Yes! It worked little buddy. Now we should think of a way out." Looking around Ron saw the devices attached to his limbs were electronic. "Hey Rufus, I need you to get me my kimmunicator." Rufus rooted around his pocket before revealing the kimmunicator with a grin. "Thanks buddy, now attach it to the cuffs." Once attached the kimmunicator fried the circuitry of the binds, releasing his limbs. "Alright let's get outta here Kim!" Ron said while freeing her arms from the device.

"Thanks Ron." Now free of their bindings, Ron and Kim were looking for a way out. Drakken was too busy crying over his latest creations demise to care about them and the rumbling that had gotten louder. Finding a hall with a conveniently placed exit sign they ran towards it with Kim leading the way.

"Come on Ron, let's get out of here. I don't wanna listen to Drakken crying anymore."

"Right behind you KP!" Ron followed but was quickly stopped by a sharp tug on his collar. The quick shift in momentum did, however, have its consequences. Ron's body fell backwards and, in an attempt to protect himself, swivelled with his hands to the ground. His hands did not hit the stone floor like he expected, instead they were greeted by a soft, plush feeling? Opening one of his eyes hesitantly he was greeted by Shego. An incredulous look plastering her face. Both his eyes widened as he realised were his hands were.

"Shego!?" Ron quickly stood up, pulling his hands away from her chest. "N-nice to see you h-here..." Shego looked down at her chest and back up to Ron. "Umm… imsorrygottagobye!" Ron backed up slowly before turning around and sprinting down the hallway. Seeing Kim ahead of him reaching a ladder.

"Quickly Kim, Shego's after us!" Ron looked back anxiously down the hallway, it was empty. _Phew._ As Kim started climbing the ladder Ron noticed a button with a sign next to it.

EMERGENCY LOCKDOWN

Looking back down the hallway he saw Shego just about to reach them. He looked back at Kim before facing the hallway.

"I'm right behind you Kim." Shego reached him in time to see him take up a fighting stance. Her scary face making Ron shiver internally.

"Oh! Oh no, you don't just cop a feel on me and then think, THINK for one second you can fight me, buffoon!" Shego's hands flared up as she readied herself. Ron looked back up to see Kim reaching the top of the ladder, he turned back to Shego his stoic face melting as he raised his hands. A nervous smile betraying his fear.

"I-I give up?" Shego growled before jumping towards him, her plasma hands striking the ground as Ron fell backwards. Scrambling to his feet Ron ran as fast as he could down the corridor, but Shego was gaining on him quickly.

"I'm sorry Shego, I'm so-" he tried apologizing but was cut short as his pants took this time to have a short rest. He stumbled over his feet, his face planting into the ground.

 _Oh no!_ He tried to turn around but before he could a foot landed on his back.

"You're not going anywhere Stoppable!" Ron looked back to see a very angry Shego raising a fired up fist. He gulped audibly.

"M-Mercy?" His voice cracked as he put his hands up slowly.

"Not tonight buffoon!" Just as she was about to bring down her fist she heard Drakken over the voice comms.

"Shego!? Shego, I need your help!" Her fist still raised, she replied.

"Not. Now. I'm dealing with something!" The frustration evident in her voice.

"But it's really important Shego!" Gritting her teeth, she lowered her hand. Her eyes pierced through Ron as she grabbed him by the collar, dragging him away.

Kim was just reaching the top of the ladder before she felt the lair beneath her shake. 

"Hang on Ron we are almost at the top." Pulling herself out she turned around to help her friend up only to see a lone naked mole-rat climbing up instead. Confusion struck for a second before she realized what had happened.

"Ron!" She went to jump back down but was put off balance as the ground shook again. The entrance back into the lair sealing off with a massive metal wall. Her eyes blinked for a second before she pulled out her kimmunicator.

"Wade I need you to hack into Drakken's lab and open up the blast doors!" Kim practically screamed. Wade, taken aback, typed into his computer for a second before speaking.

"Why Kim? My sensors indicate that your outside and Drakken's device is destroyed." Kim steadied herself.

"Ron's still inside." Wade started typing again, halfway through a small wire popped out of the kimmunicator.

"Alright see if you can find a place to attach this to." Kim grabbed the wire, examining the steel door in front of her.

"There's nothing here?" Wade started typing rapidly.

"Alright I hacked into Drakken's system and it says they're in bunker mode. The doors are shut and the electronics are switched off. So that means we can't access the blast doors with any device. But it also means there is nothing keeping them shut, so you could lift them open." Kim immediately latched onto door.

"But Kim they weigh at least 500 kilograms." She looked around, the determination fading from her face. She gave one futile attempt to lift the door before giving up. She looked back to the kimmunicator.

"Wade can you get someone to lift these doors?"

"Already on it Kim!"

Tense air surrounded Ron and Shego as they moved through empty hallways. The grip on Ron's collar tighter than any vice. Ron was in a mixed state of mind, on one hand he was happy he saved Kim, even if this will be the only real time. However, right now he was in a very dangerous position. Stuck inside Drakken's lab with a very angry Shego. Looking back, Ron saw the hallway open up into a large chamber filled with complex machinery. Drakken paced anxiously, stopping as he saw Shego arrive.

"Ah! Shego! We have a prob... Why is the buffoon here?" Pointing to the man she was dragging behind her.

"He was holding me up while Kim escaped." Shego looked back at Ron, her anger somewhat subsided but the sadistic smirk that replaced her expression scared him even more. "So I thought I would keep him around for some stress relief."

Drakken waved the matter away. "Well, no matter." He turned and presented the machine before him. "This is our power generator, it sustained some serious damage after the shock-wave earlier. This means, Shego, that we are currently trapped in here."

Shego's smirk faded. "What?! Why? Can't we just bust the doors open?"

"I'm afraid not, I made the doors out of a special alloy. It is incredibly strong and will be able to withstand a great deal of abuse." Drakken walked over to the generator. "Fortunately we do have the gear to fix it. But it might take some time, a week or two probably." Shego's hand covered her face, anger seeping through her words.

"So your telling me were gonna be stuck here... for a week?" Drakken put his hands up, a nervous smile showing as he started backing away.

"M-Maybe two." Shego let go of Ron's collar, her hand lighting up in plasma. Her face twisting in anger.

"You didn't think to add a backup generator?!" She took a step forward, her other hand lighting up as well.

"Umm, w-well I think we should m-maybe talk about this? Shego?" Drakken gave one attempt to discuss the current situation with his sidekick before turning and pelting it down a corridor. Shego took one more step before running after the him, leaving Ron behind in the room. Ron took this time he had alone to ponder the situation he was in.

 _I'm trapped in an underground mountain base with two wanted criminals, one of which is known to hurt people rather often... and no way out. Hmm... I wonder if they have a kitchen?_


End file.
